Due to escalating energy costs and the recent emphasis on energy conservation, there has developed an increased need in the coatings and resins industry for compositions which can be cured at relatively low temperatures in short periods of time. Additionally, the reduction of processing times and handling problems involved in the use of multipackage compositions where curing agents are stored separately from the resins would be advantageous.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention are to provide compositions that are one package systems, are storage stable, cure at low temperatures, and cure in short time periods. Further objects of the invention will become apparent to the reader as the invention is described.